


Bite

by tikosleep



Series: For Ranowa [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep
Summary: A gift for Ranowa





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distorting Equivalency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639113) by [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/pseuds/Ranowa). 




End file.
